Freedom
by DayDreamerFan
Summary: Maka Albarn didn't mean for this to happen. It wasn't suppose to happen. But it did. Now she faces 3 years minim in Juvi because of it. What she gonna do? She won't fit into the crowd there. Or will she? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**OK I'm excited for this I'm a massive fan of breaking bad and this just popped into my head and i couldn't keep it in I just needed to write. So I have a lot in store for this. So sit back relax and read to your hearts content (Or until I update)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

**Freedom**

**Chapter 1: Sentenced **

"I sentence Maka Albarn to 3 years minim Juvenile detention for being an accessory….."

My heart dropped. Everything around me fell apart. It shouldn't be like this. 3 years in juvi. Oh my god this will go on my record. I will never get anyway where now. My reputation is ruined gone. What's everyone gonna think when they hear that Maka Albarn a straight A student, the perfect role model got 3 years.

"You will also be interviewed every day until the therapist sees fit…"

I'm not crazy. It was all an accident. An ACCIDENT. They know that so why do they insist on doing this to me. It was unintentional, unexpected I didn't mean for any of this to happen.

"Maka Albarn you will leave first thing tomorrow morning. For Death cities Juvenile detention centre, Case Closed"

The sound of the hammer hitting the desk went through my years like siren. My life is over.

"Maka honey come on, Mama waiting for you" a voice called.

"Coming Papa"

I left my place and moved out towards the exit. Everyone was looking, whispering.

'Who knew she would be involved'

'She's the mastermind behind it'

'3 years is nothing, should've been a way more'

'Disgusting'

I ignored them as best as I could. But the whispers and constant glaring couldn't escape my view. They stuck in my mind. And there not going to leave. I shouldn't have gotten involved. I should've left it be. Tell the teacher or something. I don't know. Just not get involved. But I did. Now I'm a criminal. A teenager with a record.

"Maka"

"Yes Papa"

"Mama goanna take you from now on ok" Papa said.

I nodded. Papa kissed my forehead and smiled. He turned around and before he left he said:

"Maka I'm sorry"

I felt like yelling out to him It wasn't his fault. It was mine.

"Maka get in"

I followed the orders I was given. I got into the car, and stared at the interesting pattern on my skirt. Who knew after all this time of wearing this skirt I only start to notice how inter-

"Are you going to say anything to me Maka" My Mama said.

I continued to say nothing.

"Fine don't say anything I'll do the talking"

I kept my eyes shut so I couldn't see the face my mother had. I couldn't look at her.

"Maka how can you do this, I've taught you right from wrong how many times have I told not to get involved with things like this, even your farther has said it to you, do you not listen did you ev-'

I don't know what went through my head. I don't know why I did it. I just did. It gave me a sense of freedom. I didn't have to be myself. I didn't have to be that perfect student, the one that said no to everything.

What I'm I talking about I did nothing wrong. It was them. It was all them. But I'm the one taking the consequence's.

I'm not a criminal… I'm I?

* * *

**Did you like it? Come on review, you know you want to. (By the way sorry for the shotty writing and that its so short I promise it will get better as we go on) REVIE**W


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey let's get this on. So obviously I've never been to jail. So I don't know what goes on. So forgive me if I get anything wrong if any of the readers actually know anything about jail. Oh and because I live in Australia jail uniforms are green. So uniforms are green in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meetings

I refuse. I refuse to give myself away. I refuse to take my individuality away. I refuse to wear anything so plain. And why does it have to be so… green. Especially dark green. Dark, swamp like, disgusting, ugly green. I'm not picky when it comes to fashion or anything but even I know this uniform is so…..argh.

"Hurry up in there" A voice yelled.

I look to the door separating this small bathroom to the cell I'll be staying in…. for 6 years. I still don't believe that I'm actually here in this situation. Stripping down from my previous clothes into my plain green uniform. I placed my clothes in the paper bag they had given me and poked my head into the other room.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded. I came out giving my bag of clothes to the man patiently waiting for me. He looked in the bag quickly before looking back at me.

"No phone, IPod, anything from the outside world" He asked.

"Nope"

He obviously didn't believe me. The man instructed me to lift my arms as he frisked me. I guess this is expected.

"Ok follow me" the man said.

I willing followed (Since I have no choice). We go through a couple of corners and past many, many doors. We took the elevator to the…. Fourth floor and stepped into another long corridor. But this Jail isn't like anything I thought it would be. Instead of having the iron bars that are seen in most films, they were doors. The top half was clear and the bottom steel.

"Cell 696" the man stated.

I looked inside. So far nothing is how I thought it would be. I Imagined rotting walls, crappy steel bunk beds, moss on the floor, a tough cell mate but…nothing.

"Hi, how are you" A girl waved.

"I'll be back soon to escort you to lunch" The man stated before closing the door.

I tuned back around to the girl standing in the cell with me. She doesn't look dangerous.

"My name is Tsubaki" The girl smiled rising her hand towards me.

"Maka" I said cautiously shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Maka"

We stood there in silence for what felt like hours. I've ever been to jail, what do I say to someone like her, more importantly what don't I say.

"You're not going to kill me in my sleep are you?" I asked

Tsubkai laughed. She laughed hard falling on the bed right next to her. (By the way in the cell there is a bed on either side of the room and a window on the opposite end of the door).

"I take it this is your first time being here right?"

I nodded in response wondering exactly how many should I have been here. The girl looks so nice. Someone who I would be friends with. So why she here in a place like this? What could she have possibly done? So many questions are unanswered.

* * *

**I'm disappointed in myself. This is such a short chapter but its good to leave you guys in suspense. I promise you guys the nex chapter will be twice as long PROMISE! Btw so for the two week delay. Yr 10 is an annoying year filled with homework and studying! YAY!**

**Anyways Review and Peace out.**


End file.
